Against Fate
by PyrokineticFeral
Summary: She was destined to die. The Doctor would allow her to live one more day. Despite the consequences, he'd allow her to live on...with all the knowledge of the world. A Donna-centric fic.


**Against Fate**

_A Doctor Who fanfiction_

**Authors Note: T**his is not my first attempt at writing fanfiction (Although, in my defense, it has been a while), but this IS my first attempt at writing something around Doctor Who. Reviews are always welcomed and highly appreciated. I can't improve if you don't tell me how. Also, I'd love to have a beta reader. English is not my first language, spanish is. Between my native tongue, and now studying in Japan, I know I'm bound to make tons and tons of mistake. Much like reviews, a great beta-reader is always welcomed!

Anyway, on to the show. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: One more day.**

_My head. My head is spiraling. I can't..I can't do anything. I can't think. Theres too much. It's too big of a mess. Where am I? Relax, Donna, relax. You can do this, yeah? _

The TARDIS soared recklessly through the sky, spiraling this way and that as it cut through time. Now, with only him and Donna aboard, it was impossible to pilot the time machine as smoothly as they had just the day before. Where they were going, neither knew. All they knew was that neither wanted to stop moving, neither wanted to confront each other about what they both knew was happening…and how it would have to end. Rose was pushed to the back of his mind as worry for his current companion washed through him. She tried to be strong. That was just part of who Donna Noble was. She could have fooled everyone else, but she couldn't fool the Doctor.

She tried to hide her gaze every time she needed to wince, every time she needed to take a rest. She smiled a bright smile whenever her mind ran away with her, forcing her to mix up her sentences and stumble over her own words. She tried to keep herself busy, but she couldn't fool the Doctor at all.

He should have taken the pain, the memories, the Time Lord knowledge, away the minute he had been given the chance. Hands clasped over her face, she had cried and begged him not to do it. She knew she'd die, but it hadn't seemed important. With her hands clasped over her pain-filled expression, he could have done it without having to look her in the eye. Instead of pressing his fingers to her temples however, he found himself wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly. He joined her. For once, he cried as well.

They spent the night together. Nothing dirty--just the two of them sleeping side by side, hands clasped, cherishing each other's company, not knowing how much longer it would last. He had been in love with Rose and she had meant the world to him, but Donna had grown to mean so much more. Donna was more than a lover could have ever been to him-- she was his best friend.

He watched her out of the corners of his eyes only because he knew that if he looked at her full on, it would break his hearts. He could see her lean against the large pillar, bringing her hands to her temples, rubbing them gently to dull the pain. Her facial expressions hid nothing, despite her very best to appear okay. He heard her sigh. He took a deep breath as well, "Donna."

"I'm fine, really." She cut him off quickly, immediately straightening and forcing a smile on to her tired face. "I'm fabulous." Everything was fine with them, up until he brought the subject up. Brushing a few strands of loose hair back over her shoulder, and after adjusting her coat, she moved around the control panel, stopping across from the Doctor. She busied herself with buttons and levers. "Where should we go? You've always wanted to go to Barcelona but never got to go, yeah? Okay. Fine. Barcelona it is. Barcelona in the future. I hear it gets only better. " Donna adjusted the controls, setting in her desired time and date. Her hand came to a stop on a small lever and she clutched it tightly, "Stop looking at me like that."

_I'm not pathetic. I'm not dead yet. Not even close. Just...give me time. All I need is time. I can do this. I know I can. I'm special, remember? They all said it, even Rose. Especially Rose. She knew. I can do this. _

"But Donna. I can't…." The Doctor paused to swallow. He knew trying to convince her once again would be useless, but he needed to try. "We both know what's going to happen to you Donna." Trailing his hand along the edge of the console, he took a few steps towards her, only to immediately have her move away, suspicious of what he'd do.

"You can't." Donna reminded, "You...you promised me. You can't break your word to me, Doctor. I won't let you!" Her voice cracked. She hadn't intended it. What was going on in her head, all the knowledge, it was killing her and it frightened her, but she was more frightened by the idea of a life without the Doctor, a life without adventure.

_I'm better with you. _

His eyes grew serious as he stared at her. Had he promised her that at some point in the night?

She closed her eyes tightly and turned away. Being this emotionally frustrated only made the headaches worse. "You can't. You just…can't. Can't. Can't. Can't. Can--" Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt the Doctor's arms around her, holding her tightly. "You can't!" She immediately panicked, moving to free herself from his grasp.

_I won't let you. I've learned to fight. I know...I can make my life._

"I won't" He replied, which must have shocked her, for the red head immediately stilled in his arms. "I won't" The Doctor repeated, hating himself for making such a dangerous promise. He buried his nose against her hair, inhaling her scent. Whether she liked it or not, she'd be gone soon enough. He decided the least he could do was watch her and make sure it was as painless as possible. "Your family, Donna, you need to see them." He whispered in her ear.

She was silent a long moment before shaking her head against his chest, "No," She replied, "I can't. Not yet."

He pulled back, setting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye, "Donna. They'll wonder what happened to you. You need to, at least for their sake." He'd grown quite fond of Donna's grandfather. There would have been no way the Doctor could have broken the news of Donna's death to him. There was no way he could allow Donna to not say good-bye.

She looked up at him, her expression matching his own, "I won't say good-bye. Not without."

"...What?" He asked slowly.

"All this...knowledge and..." she paused, wincing as she tried to gather her thoughts, "...all this Time Lordy mumbo jumbo... I know things. I know I can do this."

The Doctor looked at her with a sympathetic look, leaning against the console.

"No. No. No." Donna warned, holding up her two index fingers and waving them slightly at him, "Don't look at me like that. Like..Like I'm some dog that needs to be put to sleep."

"That's not it at all." He replied, his voice quiet. She was clinging to a small strand of hope that he knew didn't exist. Pushing off of the console, he strolled to the other side, one hand in his pocket, the other reaching for a button, "Barcelona?"

Donna nodded, "Barcelona."

The Doctor responded with a nod of his own, pressing the button nearest to him and setting the TARDIS back on course for Barcelona. For a while, a loud silence filled the TARDIS, but as Donna smiled a tiny, sure smile, the Doctor couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

End: Feel free to review and let me know what you think!


End file.
